Switching elements are often connected to a counter-element in an electrically conductive manner by means of a contact and a counter-contact. As is known in the prior art, a plug type contact is inserted into a mating plug type contact, and only small forces are required to insert and subsequently separate the connection. This known connection is thus unreliable since it can be readily separated unintentionally. The prior art alternatively discloses soldering the contact and counter-contact to each other. However, this leads to thermal loading and is complex in terms of production technology, leading to increased costs.